


Yes or No

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Maggie debates whether to say yes or no to Parker's proposal.
Relationships: Parker Caine/Maggie Vera
Kudos: 22





	Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote and when better to post it than the day that we get our answer?! Hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Charmed 2018 related at all. I just like playing around with the characters at times.

Marriage was never something Maggie thought of before. Not even as a little kid. While all of her friends would play wedding in the school yard growing up, she would be elsewhere taking advantage of the swing set being free for her to have fun on. It was just never something she understood the obsession over. And maybe that was because she'd viewed boys as having cooties and she didn't want to catch them. In all honesty, though, Maggie still didn't understand what was so great about marriage. It just seemed like something made up by the bridal companies to prey on people in love.

But then Parker asked her to marry him, and that all changed.

Just because she is only twenty doesn't mean anything. Many couples get married, or date at a young age, and make it work for a long time... if not all their lives. Age is only a number in many cases, and this happens to be one of those very cases. Whether she's too young to get married or not is debatable. But really it shouldn't matter as long as one is of age. All that should matter then is how the two people involved are feeling. Right?

Maggie loves Parker, she knows that without a doubt. And, more or less, absence did make the heart grow fonder because if possible, she does love him more than she even did when he left. Marrying him, despite being so young will be okay, right? It is obvious she will not stop loving him anytime soon, if ever at all. She truly loves him to death and beyond. That's really all that matters in deciding whether to marry him or not. It makes sense.

She loves him and nobody else. There is no comparison of her love with Parker and her love of others. He has her heart already, so what if he has her as his wife, too? They are already equals. Parker treats her well and like she's a queen. He respects her and loves her back. What more is there to know?

There's nothing wrong with saying yes to his proposal. She loves him. He loves her. She'll say yes.

Now just to tell him yes and then break the engagement to her sisters... that'll be the hard part of it all.


End file.
